


Running Barefoot Into Night

by iggypup87



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali hears noises and investigates. She faces her commander doing something unspeakable to a crew member and must make a choice. Kink Meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Barefoot Into Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme fill, so not beta-read. The request: _So there have been a lot of prompts and fills where Renegade/Evil!Shepard rapes a crewmember and another squadmate gets involved and ends up joining in._
> 
> _I'd like to see the opposite happen. A squadmate walks in on the act and is so horrified not only do they rescue the victim, they actually defect from the Normandy in the process._

Tali was working on the nightly report when she heard a noise downstairs. At first, this didn't alarm her. It was third watch and people loved to use the downstairs area. She figured it was some couple getting out excess energy before bed. Nothing that she couldn't tune out.

Then there was crashing; sounded like someone knocked some of the boxes over. Whoever it was, they were sure getting into it, she thought when something finally actually made her look up. She heard voices. Very familiar voices yelling.

She could barely make it out and wondered if there was just a fight downstairs. Garrus had mention that people often blow steam out like that during high stress missions. Maybe, whoever it was, was trying to do just that. 

Another loud crash made her jump. Okay, seriously, she had to work and whoever was downstairs fighting should go to the shuttle bay. James had set up some sparring mats that would be perfect for this type of thing. Not the basement area of engineering.

Tali walked away from her console and opened the door. That's what she would inform them to do. That way she could work in peace and quiet.

The familiar voice made her stop, however.

“Come on, you know better than to fight. Don't you want that commission?” That was definitely Shepard. Tali recognized that angry tone anywhere. But what was he doing here? And who was he fighting with? 

“Fuck you. I don't want it from you. I'll go to Hackett, I'll--”

That was the new guy, James. This wasn't the playful James, however, that Tali was used to. This was a pissed off James. He had that growl in his voice he normally saved for fights. But even that was interrupted by Shepard again.

“And what? Tell him about us? Ha, I doubt he'll believe you. You're just a stupid grunt. Me? I'm the great Commander Shepard. Now, I suggest using less teeth this time.”

Tali slowly began to descend downstairs. What were James and Shepard fighting about? Sounded like James was going to report Shepard for something. But what? Everyone knew Shepard could be a horrible prick but it was normally to help the galaxy. And what was this about teeth?

She heard more shuffling, grunting, a sound of a body being slammed into some boxes and then..a wet sound. It was similar to when a human was eating something. She was just ready to look around when she heard a breathy moan.

“That's it...like that. Good soldier.”

Tali froze. Was Shepard? No, he couldn't be doing something that horrible. Yeah, he wasn't the greatest guy to get along with, but surely he would never stoop that low. Not on his own crew mates.

Shakily, she peered over the boxes she was behind. Tali's eyes widen at the site before her.

James was beaten, nose bloodied and shirtless. His normally tight shirt was now being used to bind his hands behind his back while he was on his knees. James's eyes were shut tight as Shepard thrust into his open mouth. Shepard's hand had a tight grip on James's head.

Tali couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her own Captain; someone who helped the Quarians vanquish the geth, who got her out of treason, who was saving the galaxy...was forcing his cock down another crew member's throat. How could he do this?

“Keelah.”

That brought all eyes on her; Shepard's cold, glowing red eyes shot cold chills down her spine. Her presence made him grip the poor man's head harder. He gave another thrust and she watched James's brown eyes water as he gagged.

“Well, well, Tali. Sorry you had to see this,” Shepard said, smirking. The scars crinkled and glowed brightly in the dark, enclosed space. 

Tali froze in her spot. She didn't know what to really do right now. All she could do was watch as James began to struggle again. His own eyes narrowed before Shepard gave another deep thrust to shut him down.

Shepard looked down at the beaten Marine, still smiling, “Maybe she might join us, James. Would you like that? I don't think you've had a woman in a long time.”

A gargled noise was the only reply to that statement. Tali herself started to feel nauseous. Was Shepard really suggesting she'd join in on this? Oh Keelah. No. No she had to do something. 

But what could she do? Shepard was stronger than she was by a long shot and she didn't have her shotgun with her. Maybe she could shock him? But that had the possibility of hurting James. There was Chiktikka, but that too could accidentally hurt James. Tali knew that whatever she had to do, she had to get Shepard away from him. Think, think think..

And then her gut did somersaults. That suggestion. She may have to play along. Maybe it'll lure Shepard over her, close enough to fry him with a neural shock. 

Tali placed her hands behind her back and began to active her omnitool. She had to try.

“Come on, Tali. I can tell you from experience that James is a very eager lover.”

That voice alone made her want to just shock the asshole right there. Tali took a deep breath and slowly began to work towards him.

“Really?” She said, trying to hide the utter disdain she had for her former Captain. “I don't know Shepard, I can't really do anything outside of the suit...”

Shepard's attention began to focus on her, but he still hadn't loosen his grip on James. Not yet, anyway. She could feel his eyes sizing her up, that grin still ever present when he replied.

“We'll find a way Tali. I'm sure James here wouldn't mind a woman's touch on his cock. Right James?” Shepard pulled out of James's mouth, allowing him to reply. He looked down, continuing to smirk.

“Go to hell.” 

This was her chance. Tali readied her omnitool and stepped closer but as soon as she was in range, Shepard thrust himself down James's throat once more. She moved to hide the omnitool but Shepard was quick to grab her arm.

“What's this, Tali?” The grip was tight and his eyes were narrowed. This isn't the Shepard she idealized. The Shepard she thought she knew wouldn't lay a finger on her. This one? Well, this one might just do something.

Tali froze in her place. Great. She was next. Keelah, she was next unless she could think of something. 

Shepard wasn't a tech expert. He probably had no idea what program was on or what it was for. That was her ticket out of this. 

She swallowed her pride and tried to put on the sexiest voice she could think of. Something that sounded like it came from one of Joker's vids.

“Why Shepard, I was only activating Nerve Stem Pro,” Tali cocked her head to the side, not struggling to break free. She couldn't show her fear; that's what he wanted right now. That's what this sick bosh'tet craved. “You know, the stimulation program? I thought I might as well feel it if I'm going to be in on it.”

Shepard's narrowed eyes lighten up and that sick smile reappeared on his face. She could hear him shove James off, hearing a thud on the floor. She could hear the man spit while Shepard let go of Tali's arm, moving the hand instead across Tali's shoulder's.

“Sparks..no, please, don't give in to that sick bastard.”

“Shut up, Lieutenant” Shepard barked, inching his hand across her visor. “You don't want me to get out the Battlemaster again, do you?”

Tali didn't want to know what that was. Nor did she want to find out. With her hand free, she quickly swung it behind Shepard's head. With a quick flick of her finger, she activated it. Burning flesh filled her nostrils as Shepard let out a scream before those cold eyes rolled to the back of his head. Tali stepped aside and allowing him to fall.

It was over. But now what? He'd be up in a few minutes. Tali gave him a powerful dose but it wasn't going to keep him out forever. And knowing the real Shepard now, he'd probably go after them. And do something much worse that what he was originally intending.

Tali rushed over to James, undoing his bonds. He groaned and rubbed his wrist, looking over at the now smoking, unconscious Commander Shepard.

“What did you do to him?”

“A neural shock, come on..we've got to hurry.” Tali extended her hand, helping James up off the ground. He was heavy, but she somehow managed. Tali gave one more look at Shepard, making sure he wasn't moving before pulling James over to the stairs.

“Where are we going, Sparks?”

“Far away from here,” Tali said, moving up the stairs and silently over to the elevator. There was nowhere on the ship they could hide. They had to take a shuttle out of here. She could send a message out to the Flotilla. Tali knew they were doing a colony evacuation not that far from here. They could easily pick them up.

She hit the number for the shuttle bay and examined James. She didn't know much about human biology but she could tell he'd be able to make it. 

James looked over at her, gripping his shirt tightly.

“Thanks, Sparks.”

Tali smiled, not that he could see it through her visor. The elevator pinged and they were at the shuttle bay. Tali rushed over to the controls. Thankfully, Cortez wasn't here. She'd hate having to explain to him what was going on right now.

The alarm lights went off, warning everyone to clear the shuttle bay or enter the shuttle. 

“What are you doing?”

“Getting out of here,” Tali said, motioning over to the shuttle at the far end. “I don't want to be around when that bosh'tet wakes up.”

James's eyes went wide, reaching over to stop Tali, “But where are we going to go? The shuttle's not really equip for relay travel. It can only go so far before it runs out of fuel.”

James's concern was understandable, but Tali batted his hand away and stepped away from the console. 

“We'll be fine. The Flotilla is helping with a colony evacuation. They should be able to pick us up.”

She then placed her hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. His face was narrow with concern and fear. Fear that probably Shepard was going to find them anyway and kill them. Or worse.

“Don't worry. They won't let him harm us. I can promise you that. Come on, let's get going.”

Tali led James over to the shuttle. They quickly got inside and began to prep it for a launch. Tali looked outside the window and sighed.

This was her home. She was a young girl on pilgrimage when she came to this ship. She could remember its quiet hum making it uneasy to sleep at night. Ships were never this quiet or at least suppose to be that quiet. Tali could remember a different Commander Shepard. A Shepard, though tough and stern, cared about his crew.

But that man was no longer there. She looked over at James, finalizing the order before pulling out. This bruised and battered Marine was proof that Shepard had changed into some sick and twisted monster. 

As she watched the Normandy float away in the distance, she softly took James's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Tali knew that as long as Shepard was there, she couldn't go back home. And that was something, she could honestly live with.


End file.
